Opfer
by Nguyen Tran Loc
Summary: Warhammer 40.000 Kurzgeschichte. Eine junge Runenprophetin tritt einer der schrecklichsten und abscheulichsten Waffen der ChemPanSey gegenüber.


_Vorwort & Disclaimer: _Ich hab diese Geschichte gestern Abend spontan für einen 40K-Kurzgeschichtenwettbewerb geschrieben. War einfach die erste Szene, die mir eingefallen ist und in den enggesteckten Rahmen des Wettbewerbs gepasst hat. Das Warhammer 40.000 Universum und alle zugehörigen Begriffe sind Eigentum von Games Workshop und wurden von mir ohne Erlaubnis verwendet. Diese Geschichte dient ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und erfüllt keinen komerziellen Zweck.

Viel Vergnügen beim Lesen!

**Opfer**

Er kam immer näher. Faelivrin spürte ihn mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers. Die entsetzliche, abgrundtiefe Leere, die diese Kreatur auf Schritt und Tritt begleitete.

Auch wenn sie noch vergleichsweise jung war, so hatte sie als Runenprophetin ihres Volkes in den vergangenen Jahrhunderten schon zahlreichen Schrecken des Universums gegenüber gestanden. Von den wilden, hünenhaften Orks bis hin zu den dämonischen Ausgeburten des Warpraums, doch kein Wesen zuvor hatte sie durch seine bloße Existenz mit solch lähmender Angst erfüllt.

Verachtung erfüllte Faelivrin. Sie hasste es, dass eine den Lenden eines primitiven Chem-Pan-Sey-Weibes entschlüpfte Kreatur eine solch unbeschreibliche Wirkung auf sie haben konnte. Nur ein Volk wie die Chem-Pan-Sey konnte derartige seelenlose Abscheulichkeiten hervorbringen. Und nur die Chem-Pan-Sey brachten es fertig, diese Monster in ihrer Mitte zu dulden. Sie zu trainieren und als Waffe zu verwenden, anstatt sie zu vernichten und aus einer Welt zu verbannen, in die sie nie gehörten.

Sie hatte schon lange vorhergesehen, dass er kommen würde. Seine Präsenz hatte sich wie ein einziger Schatten über alle Wege gelegt, die sich ihr in den letzten Jahren offenbart hatten. Es wäre ihr ein leichtes gewesen, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber sie hatte ebenfalls gesehen wozu dies geführt hätte. Sie war sein primäres Ziel, er würde nicht ruhen, bis er seinen Auftrag erfüllt hatte oder umgekommen war. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt würden zahlreiche andere Eldar durch seine Hand fallen. Diesen Preis war nicht einmal ihr Leben wert.

Er hatte ihre Kammer beinahe erreicht. Eine einzelne Träne rann über ihre Wange, als er das Leben ihrer Wachen beendete. Allesamt waren es tapfere Eldarkrieger gewesen, die gewusst hatten, was auf sie zukam, und sich bereitwillig geopfert hatten um den Schein zu wahren. Er durfte nicht wissen, dass sie ihn erwartete.

Faelivrin erhob sich und streifte ihre schillernden Roben glatt. Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend umfasste sie mit ihren zittrigen Händen ein letztes Mal den Seelenstein, der zwischen ihren Brüsten ruhte. Nicht einmal die Gewissheit auf Rettung ihrer Seele blieb ihr.

Dann sah sie auf. Er war hier.

Die schlanke Gestalt des Culexus-Assassin trat geräuschlos in ihre Kammer. Er bewegte sich geschmeidig und leichtfüßig, wie sie es eigentlich keinem Chem-Pan-Sey zutraute. Er war komplett in schwarz gekleidet, nur die bleiche Schädelmaske bildete einen extremen Kontrast dazu. Sein Äußeres war ausgelegt, die unterbewussten Urängste eines jeden Lebewesens anzusprechen, aber das dunkle Nichts dahinter, dem gewöhnlichen Auge verborgen, spottete jeder Beschreibung.

Faelivrins Körper war wie gelähmt, kalter Schweiß bildete sich auf ihrer Haut. Sie spürte förmlich, wie ihre Kräfte schwanden und das Leben aus ihr entwich. Eine unsichtbare Kraft schloss sich um ihre Brust und raubte ihr den Atem.

Der Assassin starrte sie wortlos an. Ein mechanisches Surren ertönte, als das riesige, künstliche Auge an seinem Helm sie fokussierte. Wie auf ein unsichtbares Signal hin sprang er vor – schneller als sie es je für möglich gehalten hätte - und packte sie am Hals. Faelivrin konnte sich immer noch nicht zu einer Bewegung zwingen. Seine eiskalte Berührung erzeugte einen unbeschreiblichen Ekel, der wie ein Schwarm Insekten unter ihre Haut kroch und fast augenblicklich ihren ganzen Körper erfasste. Mit jedem Moment der verstrich wurde sie schwächer, die Welt um sie herum verschwamm. Dann fühlte sie, wie etwas in ihr zersprang. Ihr Band mit dem Universum war zerrissen!

Faelivrin zwang sich, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Die Übelkeit in ihren Eingeweiden ignorierend nahm sie ihren verbliebenen Mut zusammen und blickte dem Chem-Pan-Sey mit aller Verachtung tief in die toten Augen. Sein starrer, bestimmter Blick haftete unbarmherzig an ihr, er konzentrierte sich nur noch auf sie.

Das war sein Untergang. Zu spät bemerkte er die Exarchen, die hinter den Holofeldern hervortraten, die die Illusion einer leeren Kammer erzeugt hatten. Er ließ sie schlagartig los und wollte auf die plötzliche Bedrohung reagieren, aber seine gesteigerten Reflexe konnten ihn nicht mehr retten. Der Treffer eines Fusionsstrahlers verbrannte seine Maske und das Gesicht darunter. Keine Sekunde später fuhren drei unterschiedliche Klingen durch seinen Körper.

Wie erlöst sank Faelivrin zu Boden.

Er war tot, sein unnatürliches Leben ausgelöscht. Das Scheusal war mit einer verschwindend geringen Anzahl an Opfern unter ihren Brüdern und Schwestern vernichtet worden. Faelivrin wusste, dass sie dafür dankbar sein musste. Aber ihr persönliches Opfer schmerzte sie dennoch ohnegleichen. Tränen standen in ihren Augen. Sie fühlte sich wie geblendet, verkrüppelt. Einem Schmetterling gleich, dem die Flügel genommen worden waren. Er hatte ihr den Blick auf das entfernt Liegende genommen, ein unbegreiflicher Verlust!

Sie würde ihrem Weltenschiff keinen weiteren Dienst mehr erweisen können. Faelivrin war keine Runenprophetin mehr. Sie fühlte sich nicht mal mehr wie eine Eldar.

Einer der Exarchen wollte ihr auf die Beine helfen, aber ihr Körper und ihr Geist gaben schließlich unter der gewaltigen Last nach. Eine unendliche Schwärze verschluckte sie.

* * *

Ende.  
So, das war's schon wieder. Kurz, ich weiß. Lasst hören wie's euch gefallen hat.

Nguyen Tran Loc, 13. Dezember 2005


End file.
